A “Server Blade” refers to an entire server designed to fit on a small plug-and-play card. Several blade servers can be installed in one rack, sharing the same power supplies, monitor, keyboard, and other electronic components. However, large operating space is needed to lock or unlock the blade servers. A sliding apparatus and server casing using the sliding apparatus would be beneficial.